live to spy, spy to live
by Hazey247
Summary: when zukos best friend from childhood is sent by lord ozai to spy on zuko what will happen when the ship sinks and they are stranded on the same island as the avatar and his friends
1. no day is a good day for angi kai

Ira glanced around the Angi kia stadium, it was nearly full news had gotten out that someone had challenged a general to Angi kai and practically everyone who had dealings in the palace was there anticipating the fight.

Ira looked around were was zuko he never missed one of these, Ira glanced around again still no zuko " were is he she muttered to know one in particular he always comes to these" she murmured as her wrists burst into flames.

The only reason she ever came to them was because zuko loved to watch them, and she of course being his best and only friend she couldn't say no when he asked her to come so she always came one way or another.

There was still no sign of him until the opponents entered the stadium on one side was fire Lord Ozia, she shuddered she could never stand the sight of him, and on the other side was zuko.

She was startled why didn't he tell her about this, her wrists burned more freely now and she marched down toward the very front of the bleachers to get a better view, she was not mistaken it was zuko and he was about to face his father in a battle of life or death which it was in most cases.

Did he even know who his opponent was, she wondered to herself did he have any idea who he was up against she didn't have time for any other thoughts as the gong rang and zuko turned to face his father.

Ira watched in horror as his stunned face observed his opponent the fire lord started toward him and zuko began to beg his father for mercy she could hear his voice clearly cutting through the any other sound "please father I am your loyal son I meant you know disrespect" zuko was now on his knees tears were streaming down his face.

I couldn't watch it was too horrible but she couldn't look away the fire lord took another step then spoke "you will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher" zuko looked up at his father the tears running in rivers.

I wanted so much to look away but I was hypnotized it was too late for zuko and to late to turn back the fire lord sent a stream of fire hurtling at zuko I watched his face the fire reflecting in his tears the scared expression.

I had never seen zuko afraid before then and I would never forget his face the image was burned into my mind the last second he still looked like the zuko I used to know.

I saw the fire eating at him and I heard his scream as the fire burned his flesh, It was only then that I could turn away tears were running down my face as well and I fled the room, the room I would come to call the room of terror.

The next time I saw zuko I couldn't recognize him it was the day he left he was given two months to heal before he was sent off to capture the avatar a quest I knew that would never be accomplished.

His left eye was the color of raw meat the reddest part around his eye and his hair was singed I turned away from him when I saw him.

I had never visited him while he was healing and so I did not know the extent of the damage done to his face when he turned around and saw me he was overjoyed to see me he asked me why I had never visited him while he was healing.

I couldn't awnser my throat was clogged up and my eyes felt hot I reached up and touched my cheek as a single tear drop flowed from my eye it was the second time I had ever cried in my life and I wasn't used to the feeling.

I turned away from zuko who put his hand on my shoulder "it's all right" he said comfortingly "I'll be back before you know it" he spun me around to face him.

I tried to look him in the eye but I couldn't that image of him before he was burned surfaced and I couldn't look at him I tried to turn around but it was too late.

zukos grip tightened on my shoulder as he forced me to face him and he saw my tear he then spoke in a serious voice "don't worry Ira I'll be back it's only a matter of time".

It was then I came to my senses I was mad, horrified, and scared all at once my wrists burst into flames and I spun around and walked away from him in disgust how could he be so blind?

I stopped a yard away and spun around "your father will never let you return can't you see that you should never have had to duel your father it should have been that general and he'll never let you come back he never will"i practiculy screamed at him

I felt more tears stream down my face "he's getting rid of you he hates you no matter how hard you try it will never make a difference to him" I yelled some more then said in a whisper "I'll never see you again".

I then sunk down up against a nearby wall and cried, all the anger and frustration flowing out of me I felt zuko come and sit by me I knew my words had hurt him but he still tried to understand me.

He put his arm around me and said with confidence "my father will except me back and I will return with honor, I'll see each other again you can count on it and then we can go sledding down thevolcano just like old times" he promised.

I looked up the flow of tears stopped as quickly as it had come "I don't believe you will ever be able to return but maybe one day you can he can't banish you forever one day he'll die then you will be the fire lord and it will be a glorious day for everyone, but I don't think you can return otherwise".

Zuko then stood up and helped me to my feet "I will come back with the avatar you'll see" and he walked to his now fully loaded ship and strode up the runway were general Iroh was waiting the runway closed behind him.

I walked to the edge of the dock, he turned around and waved and turned around to face the sea once more he never looked back and neither did I because I was running away from the dock the minute he turned around again.

I ran as fast as I have ever ran before straight up to my room and began to cry I stayed there for a day and would not even come out for meals I was heartbroken and I knew that zuko my best friend wasn't going to come back anytime soon.


	2. good servant yeah right

Ira glanced around on the ship it was small yet sturdy enough to make the quarter mile journey to the ship were she would be working as a servant for general Iroh and a spy for lord Ozia.

She knew it wasn't the most noble of occupations but the fire lord hadn't given her a choice it was either be a spy or well die

The ship anchored near the base of the ship and a ladder flew down to allow the newly recruited servant to climb up unto the ship which she did it was very rocky and she was semi afraid of heights.

when she finally made it she was met by the head servant he was to interview her on her past experience as a servant and she was to clean one room serve one meal and sweep three floors and during the whole time the head servant whose name was Akyim took notes on her performance she could tell be his flabbergasted face that she was doing well and her point was proven when akyim finally told her that she would be working as prince Zuko's private servant she was to bring him his morning meals and she would wait on him at dinner .

The moment akyim said prince Zuko her mouth nearly dropped open in surprise and akyim said with a critical raise of his eyebrow yes this is prince Zuko's ship and then continued telling her duties, she listened and didn't speak again until akyim said you will also assist him in his training

"What! But I'm not good at firebending" which was a lie she was a master firebender but it was all part of her cover

"yes you will be assisting him and you won't necessarily have to be a firebender for this job all you have to do is well do what he tells you to"

I shut up after that and akyim then took me to Zuko to introduce me more likely to sign me death warrant I nearly muttered but akyim had ears like a rabbits and he never missed anything so instead I asked him how Zuko acted and what his favorite dishes were, even though I already knew the answers to both of those questions and to which akyim just replied you'll find out.

When we finally got to Zuko's room I decided that I did not like akyim and to avoid him in the future. Akyim knocked on Zuko's door which opened after a few seconds.

I looked down quickly but not quickly enough because I saw Zuko's face I barely recognized him his face was hardened and cold his head was shaved except for a small pony tail on the back of his head, also he had outgrown me by about 2 inches

"what is it" he asked in a cold voice akyim bowed and I followed his example " pardon me sir but this girl has just arrived from the village and was one of those few selected to work as servants aboard this ship I believe that she will be a good personal servant I have over seen her work and have found her to be quite expectable."

Zuko looked me over up and down I kept my eyes down cast and Zuko turned once more akyim "what is her name" akyim paused for a moment in all the hustle before hand he had never asked for my name so I spoke for him.

"it is Mira your highness" Zuko then nodded to akyim she will do and then he dismissed akyim with a wave of his hand I almost didn't want him to go and leave me alone with Zuko I watched him go and then I turned to face Zuko who turned and walked away but first he said one simple word "come" and I of course obeyed.

he led me onto the deck and up to the control room sir named the sun room for it's many windows he walked up to a plump aged man playing pi chio surrounded by crew men who were all teaming up against the man who I realized must be the retired general Iroh and he was apparently slaughtering any resistance his opponents put up.

Zuko walked up to Iroh and demanded that they have their training session now seeing as he wanted to see how I would do Iroh sighed and stood up and left his game and turned it over to a solider by the name of lei and left the room after Zuko. On the way to the deck he winked at me and whispered "don't be alarmed by Zuko his bark is worse than his bite".

and then continued after Zuko who flung open the door Zuko walked over to a small shed like thing that was positioned on the deck were he entered and shut the door he came out a few seconds later with a vest like shirt on instead of armor he then started barking out order first he asked me if I was a firebender I said that I was intermediate firebender but a low intermediate bender.

Which was yet another lie but hey my job at the moment is to make him believe I'm a servant.

He seemed to except that answer and Iroh took over from then he had me stand at the edge of the ship and face Zuko who was about ten feet away Iroh told me that he wanted me to defend myself against Zuko's attacks I nodded and turned and bowed to Zuko who took up a fighting stance and so did I.

Zuko attacked first sending bolt of fire straight at me and I blocked, maneuvering the fire off to one side and turning the motion into a simple attack that Zuko easily blocked he did a small jump and kick sending a large fireball at my head.

I bended my knees even more and held my hand straight out and the fire fanned out onto either sides of me leaving me unscathed but the next attack followed so quickly after the last one that I hardly had time to block it.

it was a large fire ball and had a lot speed I hastily backed up until I was against the edge of the railing I did my best to block it with an intermediate level block I could have blocked it well enough with one of the advanced ones but that would give myself away and when the fireball hit it sent me sprawling backwards.

my block had stopped me from getting burned but I had the wind knocked out of me and I flew back straight over the rail and hit the water some 40 feet below.

the water was cold and I hit it hard I passed out after a minute or two but I stayed conscious long enough to see Zuko and Iroh worried faces peering over the railing.

I felt my simple servants outfit growing heavy and it was becoming hard to float seeing as how I had never had swimming lessons and so I began to sink I fought it at first and by the time Zuko and Iroh acutely did something I was unconscious and was beginning to slip below the surface of the water.

I woke up on the deck a few minutes later I was coughing hard and most of what I coughed up was water salt water to be exact I gagged and looked around Zuko was leaning up against the rail dripping wet I looked around a little more and then saw a small glass holding water which I drank greedily.

Zuko smirked you know if you can't swim you really shouldn't go swimming I've heard it's bad for your health"

I looked up at him he was scowling like he always was but I laughed I laughed softly and threw a dishtowel at him "You're hilarious" I said sarcastically.

Zuko caught it and threw it back at me both of his eyebrows raised quizzically "here you need it more than I do" and it was only then that I looked at myself my hair waist length hair was stringy and matted my clothes were soaked and clung to me, next I looked at my hands which were a whitish color I realized that I must look like a ghost.

I turned to Zuko and asked if there was anywhere I could clean up. Zuko turned slightly and pointed towards door in the steel frame of the ship "just go in that door and 2 flights of stairs down as its the 5th door on your left and that's the showers" he said calmly.

I looked at him horrified he raised his eyebrows don't worry there are "separators and curtains" the showers have the utmost privacy"

Just then Iroh flung open the door and handed a towel to each of us and to me he also handed a dress apron and a pair of shoes then he said to both of us now go wash off Zuko headed towards his quarters and Iroh led me to the showers.

No one was in there and I had Iroh get someone to watch the door to make sure it stayed that way too and by dinner my hair was dry with all the salt washed off of me and my hair was clean tangle free and pulled back into a pony tail and I was ready for dinner which was supposed to be spent waiting on Zuko oh how fun I could hardly wait.


	3. ship wrecks and stiff dresses

Okay I know this is long overdue so I'll put it in now

**Disclaimer-** I don't own avatar all I own is Ira because she's my character and I own this story so I own two things… yeah!

And a special thanks to my two reviewers

I never got to wait on Zuko that night I didn't even go to dinner as a matter of fact no one else did either.

we were all to busy finding throwing up and trying to figure out how not to sink we had been floating close to shore when the storm hit well actually it was more of a hurricane it hit before we could do anything.

The water in the bay we were in was shallow and full of rocks that just touched the water and were invisible until it was too late it was one of these rocks that we hit trying to turn out of the bay and head for deeper water.

It hit on our starboard side and punched a hole in the ship.

I was down below trying to bail out the water that came in from the deck above I had just reached the top of the deck and was about to tip my bucket over the edge when the ship rocked violently throwing a few soldiers overboard.

I barely escaped falling off of the edge by grabbing onto the rail while I dangled in the air inches away from the churning water below me I saw what had happened we had struck one of the rocks.

I scrambled away from the rail across the slick metal floor just as the rail began to sink below the surface of the water I scooted to the opening of the door leading to the floors below.

I instantly regretted my decision the only thing I saw was the black rolling water and brooms and other odd things floating on top I shuddered as the water swelled over the edge and onto the deck

I was hypnotized by the black water by it's waves and the swirling current I couldn't look away and I couldn't move I was rooted to the spot with fear I shrieked as I was jolted out of my trance.

I was yanked into the air by strong arms and rushed to the side I never got to see who rescued me though the water had now formed a current around my ankles.

I looked around other crew members ran to and fro but most jumped overboard and tried to swim to safety my rescuer was one of the ones that tried okay did swim for it.

He pushed me over the edge and then began swimming which was fine I had absolutely no problem with swimming except for the fact that I couldn't swim and now was certainly not a good time to learn.

I was helpless now floundering in the water until someone (Zuko) grabbed me by my tunic and pulled me along with him the current was heading toward land lucky for us so swimming wasn't the bad part it was the part were waves crashing on us from behind.

One of the waves took me us from behind and dumped us on one of the rock I ended up hitting my head on the rock I was knocked out instantly

When I finally regained consciousness it was sunny out and there was no sign of a storm I was laying on a white sandy beach

I glanced down at myself my dress was now dry and stiff I could barely move and as I inspected it closure I realized that the sand on the beach had dried on my face dress skin and hair I felt dirty and grimy and I desperately wanted a shower

I took another look down at my dress it wouldn't budge I relaxed and groaned "this is just perfect I beat my record I ruined two dress's in only one day.

I really should start keeping track" I stopped talking. Then I heard something in the woods behind me.

I craned my neck to look behind me but my dress wouldn't allow it so instead I yelled behind me "whose there" I heard a reply coming from behind me.

"Good your finally awake it took you awhile" the voice said I couldn't him but I knew he was smirking.

"Zuko" I craned my neck "is that you".

"Yes" he replied "and it is Prince Zuko to you" I didn't say anything why would I knew Zuko well enough to know that if I replied I would get a large verbal reprimand so instead I remained silent for a few seconds before I spoke again.

"Can you please help me up this dress is so stiff I can't even move "a true firebender would take their afflictions as they are dished out and not complain you apparently need more lessons".

"I wouldn't complain if I could get up I retorted is there a stream or something nearby" "why don't you find it yourself" Zuko smirked I growled under my breath "I would but I still can't get up". "you'll just have to get used to being stuck there then because I am going to start a signal fire" Zuko paused then continued "tell me when your ready to move"

I looked at him "move why move I can't even turn my head and your asking when I'll be ready to move" Zuko ignored me

"this is a shallow island which means it's most likely attached to the mainland somehow and if we get to the mainland I can get a new ship and crew find my uncle and continue my search for the avatar" he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I glared as best as I could in my immobilized state "well I'm sorry but I will certainly not be ready to leave until I can move" Zuko rolled his eyes "women are so helpless" he muttered while dragging me up and standing me on my feet from that point on I tried to move my legs which I couldn't.

the dress had wrapped around them tightly I looked over at Zuko who had now leaned against a nearby rock to watch me I looked over at him after about a minute of trying to move it wasn't working.

I finally asked him for help when I fell on my face.

Zuko rolled his eyes and picked me up as well as he could my body was as straight and as stiff as a board and I couldn't move at all except for my eyes and my mouth fortunately.

Zuko carried me into the forest and deposited me at a small pool that the stream that ran through had carved eons ago.

Zuko turned down to look at me and said "well what do you want me to do now".

I looked around as best as I could "um… I think if you just dropped me in the water I think I'll be fine the pool was about 6 feet deep with a 6foot circumference.

I barely had time to judge the distance before Zuko casually tossed me in the pool.

I landed on my side and the feeling of my limbs and body loosened in the cool water I felt the dress unravel it self from my limbs and I began to push against the bottom of the pool with my legs and I shot up put of the water and began washing my hair.

which was so caked in mud that you could barely tell the which color it was after a while of tedious brushing (with my fingers) my dark brown hair was mud free and completely free of salt as was my dress which was lying in pile to dry my under shirt and skirt were nearly dry so I put those on first.

Zuko had long since left the clearing surrounding the pool and had gone back to his signal fire the smoke of which I could see from the pool as soon as my robes were dry I put them on and walked back to our little camp were I would later braid my hair.

I had left my hair tie there as I was walking towards the camp I began to hear sounds of people running and shouting I heard wind blowing and fire blasts hitting trees oh no I wondered what's going on now.

If you were wondering were Iroh is all this time and why they were in the bay in the first place Iroh went shopping and they were waiting for him

(yeah I know I should have included that somewhere but it isn't a servants business to know that now is it)


	4. prisoner tug of war jk

Ok here it is chapter 4 I was a little discouraged by the lack of reviews but I'm better now and as a result I have written chapter 4 waits for cheers (hears only a few small claps)

(Sighs) oh well here you go you selfish readers enjoy

Oh and I forgot to mention I wouldn't mind a review or 2 you know to keep up my self esteem…

And my good mood…

* * *

"Oh great what has Zuko done now" Ira mumbled as she ran into the flame filled clearing.

She looked at Zuko who was fighting a short kid with an arrow on his head while 2 others, water peasants by the look of them, stood behind him looking around nervously or at least until the girl spotted her and pointed her out to the other peasant and the kid with the arrow.

She frowned and looked at Zuko and leaned against a tree and watched the battle for a little until the peasants began approaching her.

She of course ignored them waiting for them to come to her and crossed her arms retrieving the two knives she kept in her sleeve, which had surprisingly survived the storm, and continued watching the battle.

The boy spoke to her first just as Zuko caught a blow the sent him into a small bush

"What are you doing here" he demanded she rolled her eyes

Watching the battle" as if that wasn't obvious she though bitterly

The girl moved in front of the boy "we mean what are you doing here in the first place" she said with a small smile

She pushed herself up from the tree effortlessly, still hiding her knives in her sleeves "well that's easy enough you see the firebender over there well I'm his servant and seeing as he looks like he's doing fine I'm watching" and she moved to a better view leaving the two of them behind whispering swiftly while she leaned against a different tree.

She glanced over at the battle field while still keeping an eye on the two as they whispered and finally walked over to her the girl leading the boy.

I'm sorry but we'll have to take you captive" the girl said grimly as though she didn't want to and uncorked her canteen and drew out water and the boy moved around behind the tree the far right corner of he vision.

She smiled and grabbed the two and spun and slammed them into the tree with her now drawn knives at their throats in one smooth motion trapping them.

I think you might want to rethink that idea she said simply and pressed the knife blade harder "drop the boomerang and the canteen now" she said grimly she lived for these moments

They did quickly and she looked around at the clumps of brush surrounding the tree and a bit of rope a few yards out of her reach.

She smiled evilly "stay here she commanded and sheathed her knives in her sleeve and stepped away from the pair for an instance and lit the brush with a sweeping motion trapping the two in the middle of the flames protected only by a yards worth of sand.

She grabbed the rope and walked back to the two by making a path through the circle of fire she grabbed the two frightened teenagers and held them close together while she tied them to the tree.

By the time she had finished tying the two up the bushes had burned out and Zuko and the monk were getting tired, she watched them a little longer then called out to the monk.

If I were you I'd have given up by now" she called merrily to them walking over to her prisoners.

The two stopped fighting

"Sokka, Katara… who are you" the monk said the surprise apparent on his face.

"Oh great prisoners these will help greatly in my plan" Zuko said straightening up his posture and walking over to the prisoners

She frowned and stepped in his way reaching for her knives "not so fast these aren't your prisoners there mine and can be sold for a price" she said gripping her knives preparing to draw them.

"What do you know about prisoners" Zuko said mockingly brushing past her

"Quite a bit actually" she smiled and placed her knife at the back of his neck and the other at the front.

"What price" Zuko spat bitterly

"release from your service and a written document saying that I can no longer me forced to serve in a household unless I wish it" she didn't want anyone to have to right to punish her if they found out that she was a spy.

'done" Zuko was relieved he didn't really feel comfortable with Mira as his servant seeing as she was now under the charming yet deadly category

Good I want the written document when you find some paper" she said happily "the prisoners are now yours" she stepped aside.

Wait a minute you can't just sell my friends like that" the monk said angrily

Now that's were your wrong I can and did sell them if you want them released talk it over with mar high and mighty over there" she pointed in Zuko's direction merrily

"Um… that's okay I don't think he wants to talk to me at the moment" he said cautiously at the scowling Zuko who was hovering over the two water peasants

Can I borrow one of your knives I'll give it back I swear" the monk pleads.

Whatever as long as I get them back" she said yawning and handed her left hand knife over.

Thanks" the monk called as he leaped about twenty feet into the air and floated down just behind the tree were he cut the ropes encircling the two peasants and shooting a blast of air at Zuko throwing him back a few feet giving him and the peasants enough time to throw her knife back and run into the woods at a furious speed leaving the bison behind seeing as they would have to fight Zuko to get to him she grinned happily at the retreating backs of the monk and his friends then turned to look at Zuko who ran after them about 30 yard behind them.

And the chase begins" she grinned and walked calmly after Zuko after grabbing the bison by the reins and pulling him along with her.

* * *

ok now REVEIW! you know you want to


	5. pudding has nothing to do with it

This chapter has little to do with Aang Katara and Sokka so far and focus's more on sentimental thoughts and feeling that are going on between Zuko and Ira so now read and then REVIEW!

* * *

Ira yawned dramatically as a statement to Zuko that it was getting dark.

"Were nearly to a village as you would know if you paid attention" he said glaring at her while he walked

"Well how would I know I've never been here" she said bitterly though she hated to admit it she was tired but there was no reason Zuko had to know that.

"well for your information I have never even been on this island" he informed her through gritted teeth she knew she was annoying him to the point of no return but she didn't care annoying Zuko happened to be the highlight of her day.

"But how can you know were getting nearer to a village" she wailed in a perfect pathetic maid servant groan.

Well for one were on a path and a well used one" Zuko said treating her as if she was a child which she supposed she deserved seeing as she had driven him up the wall ever since they had lost the avatar and his friends through the trees.

"And second were here" Zuko led her out into a clearing connected to a well guarded earth kingdom village.

"Ira looked at Zuko and then down at her frowning they would never be able to walk three steps into that village without being arrested.

"What is it I thought you would happy that we were here so you could sleep" Zuko said frowning at her she could barely see him in the light but she could tell he was slightly concerned from the tone of his voice.

"Nothing much really I just don't want to have to spend the night in a jail cell" she sat down at the base of a tree as she said that yanking slightly on the reins to the bison prompting him to lie down as well.

"Good point they wouldn't let us set foot in the village and now that you think about it" she could see Zuko strain his eyes to get a better view of the village

"Well… we could spend the night here…" she said hesitantly she wasn't really sure what to do surprisingly she was depending on Zuko to figure this one out.

"no." Zuko said firmly "there will be morning patrols around the village edge we don't want to be found" he turned to the village once again.

"Well what's your plan" she said agitated she should have been able to figure the part about the morning patrols instead she was sitting here like a frightened servant.

"the way I see it we have two choices one we get a disguise and walk in unnoticed and rent a room or I could find out how that bison thing works and leave you here" Zuko said almost happily as though he couldn't wait to get rid of me.

"I like option one but what are we going to do with the bison" she frowned and pointed over to the big hairy beast dramatically.

""we can bring him with us… do you think I could pass as the one goofy kid with the boomerang… we can say you're my sister and were looking for the avatar" Zuko frowned and turned away from me again.

Uh… no. if were going to lie I am making up our story" she frowned and began thinking until she came up with two possible stories and then she left Zuko to choose the most believable.

"I hope you don't mind pretending to be my brother who escaped from the army and needs a place to stay" she paused "and if anyone asks you about your scar say you got it In the war a misplaced blow by another solider… oh and add a nice little detail about nearly having to have your eye removed and I'll just be running around crying because my fiancée died in the same battle you were in she paused to catch her breath and Zuko stopped her

"Um…what's the second option" Zuko frowned slightly at the first option

"I don't think you'll like it" she said knowing exactly what sort of reaction she would get out of him when she told him then she frowned and told him the second option.

"well in the second one we are married and I'm 2 months pregnant and you got leave from the army to stay with me through the difficult times and you got your scar in an accident and we are going to my mothers house to visit before I have the baby and we need a place to stay" she paused she knew Zuko wouldn't like that one either.

"Um… what's the third option" he said looking around nervously

"Well um... ah the truth" I said then pausing continued "well which one does you like?"

"I don't care which is the easiest to believe" he looked at the disappearing sun and the village.

I sighed " people believe what they want to believe, them thinking were married will fill their appetite for a love story while your story of getting away from the army should give them enough of adventure for that day" she looked away at the bison who was chewing on some leaves of a branch rather then look at Zuko.

"Second one it is" Zuko turned toward Ira

she sighed okay then "I'll go tie up that bison I think a large tree should hold him for the night… she then turned away and walked toward the bison who would have thought of the three choices she gave him Zuko picked the most romantic one maybe there was still hope in the romance department for the banished prince.

A few minutes later they were walking through the village about a foot between them until they came to an inn were she was seized by Zuko and placed about an inch away from him were he snaked his arm around her waist pulling her closure were he whispered in her ear. Despite her attempts to get farther away

"Were supposed to be in love remember" and she instantly relaxed and leaned against him to his surprise

"just playing my part I'm supposed to be pregnant remember so if I faint or race to the bathroom just sigh and moan and say not again" Zuko nodded grimly then reached up to knock on the door which was opened nearly immediately by an elderly woman with a small bird like thing on her shoulder.

"What do you want" the woman said suspiciously when she saw they were firenation

"My wife needs a place to stay" Zuko said firmly and clearly

The woman hesitated still and now looked suspiciously at Ira

"please she's exhausted" Zuko looked down at her for effect and then back at the woman " please she needs to rest the baby is only 3 months along and she's feeling rather poorly" she glared at Zuko mentally it was 2 months not 3 I hope he gets the rest of the story right.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the woman flung open the door and ushered her and Zuko into he cozy inn were she began exclaiming and fussing over Ira who took it all and smiled and nodded calmly until after a while she could barely move under all of the blankets the woman had heaped on her she ambled over to Zuko who stood patiently with his arms crossed

"do you have a room we can stay in" Zuko then reached over and grabbed a blanket the woman was about to place on top of the other 10 blankets that were already piled on Ira and placed it on himself prompting the woman to show them the room.

"why yes we do there's an open one in the back follow me" the woman grabbed Ira and led her and Zuko down a while ask hallway asking questions about what they were doing in this land and when her due date was and stuff like that to all of the questions she gave an answer.

She was about to answer the last question when they reached the room and she was guided into the room by Zuko who then thanked the woman and shut the door and locked it

"Finally" he muttered if "I had to spend anouther minute near her I'm sure I would have screamed" he sighed and walked over to the bed.

"Your right she was annoying" Ira began getting rid of the blankets and depositing them on the floor and walking to the opposite side of the bed Zuko was standing at.

"So how is this going to work" she glanced at Zuko to see if he had a suggestion and looked around the room the bed was the only piece of furniture.

"Well I'm not sleeping on the floor" Zuko said and flopped down on his side of the bed were he didn't stay long his armor got in the way of him doing much ling down.

"Well neither am I" she frowned and flopped down on her side of the narrow bed with more success than Zuko who had now sat up and began removing his armor.

She looked down at herself and her dress which was ridiculously impractical it would be really hard to sleep in but luckily there was an under dress to it which was far more practical and easy to sleep in so there was only one thing to do and she began unbuttoning her dress to reveal the white under dress and by the time she had finished taking off her dress and turned around Zuko was lying down comfortably his arms crossed over his bare chest and she couldn't help but stare the last time she saw him without his shirt on he got his scar

Then the memories came flowing unbidden into her head her eyes began to feel hot and she quickly turned away from him and sat on the edge of the bed in case she ended up crying which she was coming close to she was shaking slightly wit the effort not to cry

"what's wrong" Zuko's voice drifted through her thoughts dragging her away from the memories "you seem upset" he sat up and put his hand on her shoulder attempting to calm her which did exactly the opposite the tears came then and fast she sank onto her pillow and sobbed into it.

"What is it" she could tell Zuko was worried now "please tell me you aren't really pregnant" Zuko said suspiciously.

She sat up and looked past him and fakes a smile "no I'm still a virgin… I guess I'm just tired" she turned away from him and lat down pulling the covers up and began crying even more.

Now he was really confused although he didn't want to admit it Mira was familiar somehow and there was no way she was just a servant she was too… experienced. He frowned and rested his head on a pillow about 3 feet away from Mira on the edge of the bed were he lay thinking about her reaction maybe she was horrified by him, maybe she was really just tired maybe… maybe he had known her once

Zuko sat up and looked at Mira again she was facing him now she had turned over during the last few minutes and he could see her face which was lit up with moonlight and her black hair shone. He reached over gently trying not to wake her and seized her left hand and studied her arm until he found what he was looking for on her wrist there were a few silvery lines slightly resembling a bird in flight on the middle of her wrist.

It was a scar that was very familiar to him, she had gotten it the day her mother died from her father it had been a painful reminder of that day to her

" no wonder your so familiar" he spoke reverently over her as he replaced her hand gently " I told you we'd see each other again and I was right" he then turned over and lay back down smiling slightly and fell asleep.

* * *

REVIEW! 


End file.
